why the changes
by littleterror12
Summary: all human. jace cheats on clary and clary see's and she trys to explain to tha group but noone pays attention and she leaves and change what does every think of her ?first ff please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary pov

The air is brisk against my skin as I run far to reach the gates. Yes freedom at last I'm so close I can basically taste it. I run fast and hard my muscles and bones are aching from the beating that only happened not too long ago. All this planning finally worked.

I'm so close at least until I feel a strong rough hand pulling me backwards. "Where do you think you're going" my father whispers angrily in my ear. I give up again and then just let him drag me back inside. I know once I go inside I will just get another beating for trying to run away. Maybe I should just give it up all of it. Ever since my mother ran away with my brother Jonathan and left me her with him, I changed I'll admit it. I don't care about anything or what people think of me because everything they say or do is right I mean I am worthless, unworthy, ugly and a waste of space.

My life was perfect until 3 months ago. I mean I had all the friends, the perfect boyfriend, a whole family. See my life was perfect at least until my mother left and I saw my boyfriend with the school skank, and her name is aline I knew she always wanted him. I remember that day perfectly...  
>*FLASHBACK*<p>

As I just herd of my mothers and fathers divorce I decided I needed to tell jace well all I really wanted was to hold me and tell me everything going to be okay. as I made my way to jaces I was thinking about how much better life going to be once I leave my father my father he's such a horrible person I sometimes even wonder why mum chose him .I mean love my father but he changed ever since he's law firm started earning more and more money. Just as I make it to jaces I walk the usual halls to find his room but as I get to his room I here moans and grunts I being the nosey person I am decide to investigate . As I open the door I see a sight I never wanted to see jace and aline together their clothes spread all over the place, I see them whispering sweet nothings to each other. I let out a small whimper without even relicensing it and then I run down the halls to the front door and run home even though that the last place I wanted to be.

*END FLASHBACK*

I wake up from the nightmare that is constantly playing in side my head with aching muscles and bones. Unfortunately it's the first day of school. As I get up I rush to grab my clothes for the day my black ripped skinnys a blood red clingy boob tube a baggy low cut faded drop dead singlet and my 3'inch stiletto boots and to top it all off a black leather jacket with gold buttons. Once I have my shower and get ready I straighten my now died black hair (it was red)and fix up my extensions grab my books my smokes phone and pills and keys and I'm good to go.

(J POV)

* * *

><p>Finally it's the first day of school; I'm never usually this excited but this finally means ill get the chance to see clay alone hopefully. I mean it's not like she has any right to mad at me. i haven't seen her since the start of the I make my way to the school gates I see aline and her looking hot as hell as usual but if you compared her to clary she looked like beautiful clary the way her long red….stop it jace this no time for memories….<p>

I enter the school and see my group of skanks easiest chicks ever waiting for me, as soon as they see me they wink and some even had guts to stroke my arm as I Jonathan, Sebastian, izzy, alec, Magnus, Simon and Maia chatting I sneak up behind Seb and pour ice cold water all his hair. His expression was priceless hahaha. As we all catch up on our holidays I see sebs eyes glaze over in hunger as he looks past me, I turn to look and see this amazing hot chick with long black which has extensions and high books and a top that makes her boobs look perfect she has a lip stud and allot make-up which I guess people would call "scene" as she walked closer Seb walked straight up to her and grabbed her waist and started making-out with her now that I take a closer look she looked extremely was…CLARY what was she doing with Seb I mean I was right here we went out and still where I think I wouldn't know but I was so angry I walked straight up to they ripped him from her and glared at both of them while Seb looked scared clary just smirked. How dare she have the nerve to I was about to yell at them the bell went and as everyone started walking inside clary walked to the woods. She turned back and winked at me as I stared I looked down her form still skinny as hell and was shaking her hips as she, walked which nearly made me get a hard on I followed her into the woods and saw her sitting on a wooden bench head tossed back .she looked like she didn't have a care in the world I wanted to take her then and I knew from previous encounters that she would most likely beat me if I touched her.


	2. broken strings

chapter 2

broken strings

* * *

><p>J POV<p>

As I neared the bench a gentle breeze came by making clarys now black hair sway her face smiled in content. I sat in front of her on the ground. Her eyes opened and she scowled looking me up and down. Her gorgeous green eyes still stunned me every time I looked at I looked down her face I realised that she was she must have realised and then said "listen douche I was talking so if you don't mind listen up "she sighed then started again.

"All I wanna know is why". She said in a final broken voice that she tried to cover up with a casual tone.

"What do you why? "I said in an innocent voice

"You know what with aline at the start of summer..."her broken voice was now a tone of hatred.

I tried to mask my shock. How did she know?. Even I regret it so much I tried every =thing to cover it up burned the clothes and tried very hard to cut all ties. But it looks like I forgot to cut one more string…so I replied with the worst excuse I have ever used and said "what are you talking about? I would never ever cheat on you! Where would you get such a nasty, rumours from?" I replied and failing with an innocent voice.

C POV

"What are you talking about? I would never ever cheat on you! Where would you get such a nasty, rumours from?" as I heard him failing with a innocent voice and the shock and regret in his eyes, it made my blood boil even more than it already I replayed all the images in my mind from that late after noon the touching stench of sex and the sweet whispers of nothing but worst of all the sounds of loud moans that would never leave my mind.

I finally cracked like a squirrel cracked a acorn open. "who the hell are you to tell me ME of all people you didn't cheat I was there I came to see you after my mother left and took john with her !,I was going to your house to seek comfort from my amazing boyfriend. But what I saw instead was a lying cheating asshole with dirty slut!"I screamed im not surprised if the whole school heard face was priceless he looked like he was defeted.i didn't realise till now I was crying. I swiped my cheeks and looked away and said so quietly"I was only looking comfort" and I dashed out of the forest to my car.

J POV

I watched her retreating figure.i couldn't get over the fact that she saw us. SHE SAW US!.what I say to everyone ,try to explane what I did and then say It was my fault she wouldn't talk to us after all they blamed her for us breaking really its my fault,all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her wait beg her to believe I was what I do ?wait for come around?loss her?i have no fucking idea.

* * *

><p>As I made my way to class after my depressing thoughts I saw it was into 2nd period. I opened the door to my drama class and saw alec and izzy there waiting for I approached I heard aline and izzy talking about clary and not in a nice way "like ohmygod did you see her what an emo slut "mmhmm im so happy I ditched her"etc. as I finally got there they shut their mouths and I than realised alec was gone.<p>

"Where's alec gone izzy?" I stated in annoyed voice.

"Umm in the back I think I'll call him ALEC! Your presence is wanted." Iz stated proud of herself.

Just than Alec was by my side "what do you want?" he said in a casual board tone.

"I need to talk about clary with you" I said in a hushed tone.

I was gunna tell him and then the group here it goes.

* * *

><p>hey hunnys hahaha hope you like it pretty please reveiw :) this was just a fill in chap btw haha see you guys soon<br>:)

xoxx alysha-kateeee


End file.
